Forgotten Secrets
by FR0Z3NGR1M
Summary: A story revolving around mysterious people, with strange powers. Chapter 1 introduces the main Character. Message or comment for the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jona

The cobblestone walls were stained with rust, water and blood fell from the wooden rafters, each drop echoed across the cell with each splash. A man sat silent, his arms stretched out on both sides, chained to the walls. His blonde hair was darkened with dirt and stained with blood; his head hung low as a chain descended from his neck onto the ground, anchored by a weighty ball. The man's face was hidden behind his hair. Shouts of the prisoners could be heard past the light of the torch, within the murky darkness of the corridor. Rats dug through dirt and moss, in hopes of uncovering food to feast upon.

The shouts down the corridor suddenly silenced, footsteps thudded against the floor of the corridor. Getting closer with each step, they soon stopped right outside of the cell. A shuffling of keys and tumblers rolling drew his attention, a large husk of a giant walked in; its yellowish skin was scratched and torn. it wore leather bracers upon his wrist though they were ripped and torn in places, his loin cloth draped down to its knees, that too was torn in places. Its face was over shadowed by a large hood pulled over, only a snarl of crooked and broken teeth were revealed. It approached; each step cracked the cobblestone beneath its yellow feet. It grunted and spat on the ground before the man. It hissed and sneered at him. "The mighty Jona, chained down like a dog. How miserable is this? I expected more of a fight from a human, but I guess your will was broken." It advanced on Jona, each step seemed to ring throughout the cell. Soon the giant was upon him. "You truly are weak, not even a snappy comeback."

Jona looked up and smirked, "why do you, a lowly jailer talk to me in such impudence? You would not match my strength, yet you talk to me as if you do. Your kind, they truly are a cocky race!" The jailer glared at him from under its hood and laughed,

"I'm not the one chained up like an animal, Human! Your Disrespect will be your downfall!" The jailer raised its hand; Jona opened his eyes and gripped the chains binding his arms to the wall. He grunted and pulled the chains from the wall in time to catch the jailer's punch, Jona sighed in relief as he caught the boulder like fist. He smirked and lifted the jailer up in the air and threw it across the room.

"Do not compare me to animals or Humans, for I am neither, worm! " Jona crushed the chains holding his legs back and broke the chain around his neck with ease. The jailer clambered to its feet and grabbed a pike from the hall, it charged at Jona. He yawned as he sidestepped the Jailer and grabbed the wood handle of the pike, it splintered in his hand. The Jailer tripped over itself in confusion, Jona took long strides with half of the pike, and he stepped on the back of the jailer and stared at the sharp tip of the broken pole. He smirked and thrust it deep inside its head.

He grabbed the keys hanging of its belt and walked out of the cell. Jona stared down the dark corridor and disappeared into the darkness.

**New to fanfiction, want next chapter? leave comments or message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hydra

The room was lit by several candles scattered around the room, mortars and pestles lay scattered on tables and the ground. A man stood over a test tube and sprinkled mustard seed into the simmering clear liquid. He wore a dirty green linen shirt, a simple set of slacks sat snuggly along his legs. And a pair of glasses sat upon his nose. His mouth was small and had no impression of smiling or frowning. His eyes were a milky white as if he was blind. He brushed back his short platinum blonde hair and laughed. "It is almost done; all I need is but one ingredient to complete this formula, from which would be a simple alkaline root of the herada flower." He turned and took a skull off of the stone bookshelf, he laughed as he stared at the lifeless eye sockets. A man stood in the doorway he was in a midnight black cloak and had a hood pulled far down his face.

"Hydra, I have bad news." He bowed and waited for his reply. Hydra stared at the man for a long moment and finally replied.

"What happened?" The man sighed.

"We have reports of the Imperial rebellion coming this way." Hydra crushed the skull in his hand and glared at the man his white eyes burned with anger.

"How can this be? Did your squad not take care of them?" The man winced and inclined his head.

"I will take care of it right away, sir." Hydra grabbed his quarter staff from the shelf and pointed it at the robed man. It was polished a glossy red with four metal prongs on the end. At the base of the staff was a metal handle with a perfectly rounded ruby resting in it. The man whimpered and pleaded for mercy. Hydra glared at the man and whispered a few words, the staff glowed with a bright red and Hydra thrust the staff into the man's chest. Blue sparks erupted from the end of the staff as it made contact with the man. He let out a grown as he was burned from inside out. Hydra pulled his staff away from his chest and laughed.

"After all these years I still have enough essence to use my staff without becoming fatigued. " Hydra set his staff upon the shelf and smirked. He then turned to the door and kicked the body outside. He grasped the handle and slowly closed the door. Hydra grabbed the golden dead bolt and slid it into place, preventing anymore intrusions. He sat down on a red cushioned chair made out of an oak, the arm rest hade many designs embedded upon the wood and was polished to a shine. No ruff or sharp edges to ruin the glossy finish, Hydra pulled out a perfectly spherical sapphire from his pocket and set it upon the counter. He stared at the sapphire long and hard and sighed, wind howled in the room from the cracks in the window. Hydra reached into his pocket and pulled out a book labeled magic, the book's cover was made of tattered red leather and the print was of a coppery texture. He opened the book to a page marked by a long thin thread of woven spider silk. He stared at the bold print and placed his hand over the sapphire.

He grunted and read the words over in his head, feeling confident he closed the book and closed his eyes. He inclined his head and replayed the words once more in his mind, and then he opened his eyes as he found the proper translation deep in his memory. "Advance through centuries. For my powers are nothing compared to the Lich and the Wraith. Grant me the power to gaze upon my foes and let me receive the blessing of the lord of magic, Magister!" The sapphire glowed and revealed the image of multiple soldiers marching in formation. Their armor glinted in the sun, swords hanging at their sides. "This should be interesting."


End file.
